Numb
by Amigo-42
Summary: When Sasha's parents fight for the very last time and Sasha's father turns out dead, Sasha doesn't think her life will ever be the same. Rated R for blood and violence.


A/N: I based this story on Linkin Park's song "Numb." I did not write any of the lyrics.  
  
Sasha sat there, in her room, listening to her mother's screams of pain. What was her father doing? Coming home alone, drunk, for the very last time. The very last time? What was she thinking? It would never be the last time her dad came home in that condition. Her mom's screaming came back into her head, the worst sound she would ever hear. What was her evil father doing now? Beating her mother? Or worse. Who knew? The police would never know, because if Sasha, or her poor mother, ever told the police, the police wouldn't have a witness, because the witnesses would be dead. What was that? Silence? Not a common sound in Sasha's life. It was always screaming. Her mother hated her, her father hated her and worst of all, they hated each other. Her mom always wanted more than Sasha could give. Sasha tried her best; she got good marks, not amazing, but normal for a 14-year-old girl like herself; but no, her mom wanted more than that. More than what she could fucking give, more than she could fucking do. Who gave anything for Sasha? No one, no, wait, less than no one gave her anything. It was always giving but no receiving for Sasha. She had school the next day. "Great," she thought, "One more day of being made fun of." The screaming still hadn't started up again. Silence. For once in her life, in her own home, it was silent. She peeked through a crack in the door and saw her father dead on the floor. She swung herself back into the position she was in, on the floor of her room, waiting for her mother's turn, to come beat someone, just for the fun of it. Her mother came in, grabbed Sasha by the shirt, and rammed her into the wall. The screaming started again, as Sasha's mother did a smaller version of what Sasha's father did to her. It was all normal for Sasha at this point. Since she was 3, her mother, or her father would beat her, almost to death. She would never tell anyone, or the almost to death stage that they were beating her at, would turn to beating her to actual death. "Who cares if I die," she thought, "I want to die anyway, this will just speed up the process."

**_Tired of being what you want me to be, _**

**_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface _**

**_I don't know what you're expecting of me _**

**_Put under the pressure, of walking in your shoes _**

**_Caught in the under toe, just caught in the under toe _**

**_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_**

Sasha woke up that morning, made her lunch and caught the bus to school. Of course her mom wouldn't drive her, too busy sleeping. She was drunk too, from all the shots she had last night. Seemed like she got so stressed over beating her own daughter. Sasha sat in the bus, of course, with no one sitting beside her. She was a loner; always ignored everyone because she was so beat up with her own problems. "Having your mother beat you is a terrible thing you know," she always thought to herself, "it doesn't matter if you ignore everyone, you have a good reason to." Why did she think that, though? It would be better if she had a friend to tell her problems to. She knew it too; she knew she would never be able to survive in this world without someone to help her make it through. "Well," she thought, "maybe my fairytale is going to be like the ones that I used to read. Hopefully I'll find Prince Charming and I'll have a happy ending."  
  
Her day at school was better than she thought it would be. Sasha loved to draw and the school gave them an extra lunch so she spent all this time by her favorite statue outside drawing. The statue was of a mother and her daughter. The mother had her arm around her daughter. They looked like they loved each other so much. "Why am I drawing this?" she thought, "it's going to remind me of all the things I don't have." All of a sudden, the bell to go inside rang and Sasha headed to the next class. Sasha wasn't too excited about having Geography at this moment. Her least favourite teacher was there, Mr. Sassofrass. "Good grief" she thought when she headed towards the classroom. She stayed through that class and mathematics and then, she headed home, to one of the worst things that would ever happen to her............  
  
So? How was it? I know it wasn't very good but I've got the whole plot planned out and I'm sure you guys are going to love it. I'll update as soon as I can. R&R please!!


End file.
